elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scepter of Light
"The Scepter of Light" is the tenth episode of the animated series, Elena of Avalor. It premiered on November 4, 2016. Synopsis It is an exciting day in the Kingdom of Avalor, because a solar eclipse is going to take place, which happens over Avalor once every two or three hundred years. For the occasion, Isabel has invented a telescope that can project an image of the sun on a wall, allowing everyone to watch the eclipse safely since looking directly at the sun can hurt people's eyes. She calls is a Solar Projector. While everyone else is excited, Armando is not because he fears the evil moth fairy Orizaba will appear during the eclipse. Long ago, Orizaba tried to bring total darkness to Avalor, until a Maruvian wizard stopped her and sent her to the spirit world. But it is said that Orizaba found a way to return to Avalor every solar eclipse so she can fulfill her dark plans. While everyone believes it is just a folklore tale, Armando believes it is true. Later, Elena is getting ready for the eclipse festival, and when she picks up her scepter, it glows brightly once again as it always does every time she holds it. So deep in thought about why it keeps glowing for her, Elena trips over a footstool and hurts her foot. She cries out in pain "Blazes!", which suddenly causes the scepter to fire a powerful beam of light that blasts the footstool. Startled by what just happened, she calls upon Zuzo, who instantly appears before her. Elena tells him about what just happened, and when she gets to the part where she cried "Blazes!", the scepter fires another beam of light at one of her bed pillows. Zuzo tells Elena to put the scepter down and avoid saying "Blazes". He takes a closer look at the scepter and after running it through with a few friends back in the spirit world, Zuzo deduces that her scepter is magical due to its Maruvian origins. Zuzo also notes that the scepter is possibly channeling the magic Elena got from the Amulet of Avalor. He cannot be certain how it works yet, but it is clear that Elena has the power to destroy things with a single word. Zuzo promises to make further investigations, and for the time being, instructs Elena to leave the scepter be, despite that she needs it for the eclipse festival. At the eclipse festival, everyone is gathered for the solar eclipse, and Isabel has the Solar Projector in place. With everything set, it is time for Elena to give her speech, but not before Armando shows up with her scepter, despite having left it behind on purpose on Zuzo's advice. She reluctantly takes it and proceeds with her speech, as well as trying her best to avoid saying any words that will make the scepter blast things. But as the guards light the torches, the evil moth fairy Orizaba appears before them as Armando predicted, returning to fulfill her goal in bringing Avalor into total darkness. Everyone left when Armando cried "Run for your lives!" Elena calms him and asks him what else does he know about Orizaba. He explains that Orizaba will go back to the spirit world if she can't find the Eye of Midnight before the end of the eclipse. Isabel says Orizaba only has 10 minutes to find The Eye of Midnight. Gabe also says they can't just wait here for Orizaba to come back. Elena assigns Mateo to look for Orizaba and defeat her. Gabe asks him to take Fuego. Mateo gets scared and tells Elena that he's not good at riding horses. Elena asks Gabe to set up the royal guards. Then Armando states that Orizaba is very powerful. But Elena says Mateo has been through powerful magic. However, Armando says it's not powerful enough to defeat Orizaba. Elena then takes Canela to the temple and help Mateo defeat Orizaba. Meanwhile, when Mateo was still riding, he's scared and asking Fuego to slow down, but instead, Fuego throws him into the bushes. When Mateo went inside the temple and ends up getting scared, he suddenly freezes who he thinks is Orizaba. When Mateo went outside to check, he thought he froze her, but instead froze Elena. Quickly realizing his error in hitting the Crown Princess out of paranoia, Mateo unfreezes her. Elena talks to Mateo about the Scepter. Mateo heard a sound and asks Elena to hide. While trying to defeat Orizaba, he tries to freeze her like he did Elena by accident, but it didn't do the trick. Elena uses the Scepter and instead of attacking, she ends up helping Orizaba find The Eye of Midnight, though not without damaging part of Orizaba's wing in the process. Elena feels a little dizzy from using the Scepter, so Mateo, out of concern, took her back to the palace. Back near the Sun Stone, when Orizaba comes, the guards attack her. But they are unable to hit her. Orizaba then puts the Eye of Midnight where she emerged from the monolith and calls her animal friends. The solar eclipse is frozen at the full eclipse. Back at the palace, Elena says she's fine. Mateo said she doesn't look fine and Mateo looks up info of the Scepter of Light in the Codex Maru. Then he found out that any person who uses the magic results in where the more you use, the more you lose. Since Elena didn't understand what he meant by that rhyme, he summons Zuzo. When Zuzo was summoned, he told Elena about some info from the Spirit World, which Elena already found out. Elena said she broke their promise. While Zuzo said "Uh oh" regarding Elena talking about Orizaba being in Avalor, Zuzo said the only way to defeat her was to use the Scepter. Elena got surprised, which Mateo thinks Zuzo's right. Elena then picks up the scepter once more. Zuzo thinks that you have to do the same thing all over. But all Elena has to say was "glow". Mateo and Elena are off to defeat Orizaba, while Gabe chases after Elena along with Isabel using the royal carriage. When they arrived at the Sun Stone, Elena tries to attack Orizaba by using the magic word. Half of her wings were destroyed due to being caught off-guard when she realizes Elena is able to weaken her. Orizaba runs off as Mateo and Elena chase after her, when the carriage carrying Gabe and Isabel blocks the light from the scepter, giving Orizaba the chance to recover and use her power again. However, when Orizaba goes after Isabel and holds her prisoner, this gives Elena the strength to defeat her once and for all by saying the magic word, saving Isabel, sending Orizaba back to the Spirit World, and destroying the Eye of Midnight for good, allowing the eclipse to end. After saving Isabel, Elena feels very tired and passes out, much to Isabel's concern, but Elena assures her little sister she'll be fine before fainting. When Elena wakes up, she finds herself back in her bedroom with everyone around her. Isabel hugs her big sister, and Luisa asks Elena if she wants the curtains closed. Elena declines, saying that the sunlight feels good. Elena asks how long has she slept, and Luisa tells her it has been two days. Mateo asks how she's feeling. Elena answered with "just fine". Isabel and Fransisco ask how Elena made her scepter glow. Elena reveals to her family that when Sofia got her out of the Amulet, she took some of the magic with her, so now she's magical. Francisco and Luisa are surprised that their granddaughter is now a magical princess and ask if she has other powers. But Elena is still tired, so everyone leaves except Mateo. On her request. Elena says Mateo a thank you and asks if he could teach her how to use The Scepter of Light without passing out. Elena summons Zuzo and also said a thank you. Zuzo says we're like a magical dream team and the episode ends. Cast & Characters * Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena * Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel * Keith Fergusonas Zuzo * Julia Vera as Luisa * Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jorge Diaz as Gabe * Joseph Haro as Mateo * Joe Nunez as Armando Videos Trivia * Elena will use the Scepter of Light's magic for the first time in this episode. * Isabel's invention in this episode is a Solar Projector, a telescope that can project an image of the sun on a wall. * The episode is titled after a magic artifact similar to the Sofia the First episode "The Amulet of Avalor". * This is the second time Mateo defeated a villain. The first was Fiero. However, he only helped Elena. But still considered that he defeated Orizaba. * This is possibly the second time Mateo summoned a chanul. The first was in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *It's revealed that Mateo has a fear of riding horses or Equinophobia. *It's also revealed that Mateo's not good at sitting in horses. *Mateo wore the same outfit in Spellbound and this is the 4th time Mateo did a wardrobe change. The 1st was in First Day of Rule. The 2nd was in Island of Youth. The 3rd was in Spellbound and the 5th was in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *This was Isabel's second wardrobe change. The first was in First Day of Rule. *Isabel is shown to be very smart. In this episode. Such as saying the sun will hurt people's eyes, how a solar eclipse works and saying It took 252 years when Elena Mistakenly said 250. *This is the first time the antagonist is a female. Orizaba would chronologically be the second female villain on the show, the first being Shuriki. *Elena discovered her powers and the scepter of light powers in this episode. *This is the second time Elena mentioned being trapped in the amulet. The first time Elena mentioned it was in First Day of Rule with Zuzo and with her family. *Moral lesson: Even in total darkness. You see goodness. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2016 airing Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Junior